HTTYD One-Shots
by Tuffnut and Chicken
Summary: This is a story about any HTTYD film as One-shots! You may request stories that can include HICCSTRID or any thing else. ENJOY THE STORY! Rated T for anyone who wants detail or other thing. If smut I can include, might suck but I am fine with that!
1. It's More Than Just A Stuffed Animal

**I am going to do a book about one-shots! YAY! ... if you even find that happy.**

 **Oh welll... since I just adore Mr. Hiccup Haddock, this book will be mostly about him.**

 **You can request things but just so you know, these chapters may suck!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **OH THE GANG DOESN'T KNOW THIS CAME FROM THE CHEST THEY FOUND ON BREAKNECK BOG!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: It's More Than Just A Stuffed Animal_

 _Description: When Hiccup is caught with the stuffed dragon his mother made, Snotlout decides that he can prove Hiccup still had stuffed toys and begins to bully Hiccup._

 _Rate: K_

 _Takes Place: Dragon's Edge_

 _Characters: Snotlout, Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Twins_

* * *

The sun loomed over the Edge, making the island feel comforting. The waves weren't high as the crisp air felt soothing against any showing flesh or scales. Clouds slowly moved in the sky as the clear blue of the sky was alone, no dragon flew, nor walked the paths of the Edge. Instead each rider and dragon had opened the dome and relaxed. There were chats, a few fights from the twins, and the Gronkle rider reading the dragon book.

Astrid waited for Hiccup to show up, yet his presents still missing. The warm feeling Astrid got when she heard his voice and looked at his smile. The freckles that were placed on his cheeks. He meant everything to Astrid, but when he wasn't near her side, giggling and being the dork he is. It just felt like a empty hole on her heart and soul.

"I wonder where Hiccup is?" Fishlegs speaks up, reading Astrid's mind.

"He is probably goofing off somewhere." Snotlout scoffs. Hiccup had Astrid wrapped around his finger, so he clearly got jealous at Astrid crushing on someone else but the Snot. He had to find something that made Hiccup look weak.

On cue, Hiccup walked up to his friends after closing his saddle bag.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells with joy. She runs to him and snakes her arms around him. After their little hug, she pulls away and punches his shoulder.

"What did I do this time?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

"Left me with these people."

"Hey!" Fishlegs says, sounding a little hurt but confused. Astrid turns to Fishlegs.

"Not you." Astrid smiles as she faces Hiccup again. Snotlout stared at the bag and thought. Hiccup put something in there without letting anyone see it. Snotlout grinned at his thought and suddenly stood up and sauntered to Toothless' side, opening the bag.

"Snotlout what are you doing?" Hiccup says frustrated. He didn't answer. Instead he kept his grin as his fingers graze against some cloth before yanking it out. A small stuffed dragon laid in his firm hands.

"What is this?!" Snotlout laughs.

"Don't touch that." Hiccup tries to steal it back, but Snotlout moved his hands each time, dodging Hiccup's angry grasps.

"This piece of garbage! Hiccup grow up and stop playing with toys."

"It isn't a toy Snotlout, it is way more than that."

"HA! This ugly thing, please I could have better things than _this_." Snotlout dangles the stuffed dragon by it's leg. "I think Astrid should find a man who doesn't sleep with a stuffed animal." He dropped the dragon onto the concrete as Hiccup looks with sad eyes. Astrid folded her arms, ready to punch Snotlout. She never knew Hiccup played with toys, but Snotlout shouldn't do this! Hiccup crouched down and gently pulled the stuffed toy into his arms like it was someone who was slowly dying.

"Be careful with this!" Hiccup spats. Snotlout grinned, his plan might be working. A feeling of guilt poked at his stomach, but he ignored it.

"Why, it is nothing but a worthless piece of crap. Who ever gave it to you, must have been worthless." Hiccup went eye wide, he had been holding in his tears, trying to look strong but the salty tears fell down his cheeks. "Ah look he's crying."

"SNOTLOUT YOU BETTER SHUT IT!" Astrid yells. She looked at Hiccup who had lowered his head before running off into the woods. Shouts from Fishlegs, Astrid, and the Twins finally vanished as Toothless dashed behind his rider. Hiccup finally stopped and fell onto the ground, the tears quickly falling as his sobs grow louder. Toothless nudged his rider before draping his giant wing around his sad human. He didn't want to cry, but Snotlout went too far. Hiccup was going to turn 20 in February, he shouldn't be doing this, but Snotlout insulted his mother.

And she was taken from him.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs yells, joining Astrid. "You don't even know who made that!"

"And doing that just so you could date me. That is low, even for you."

"So."

"Two things Snotlout. One, you bullied Hiccup, and two, you made him cry."

"So it has to be really serious." Fishlegs says turning to Astrid.

"I am going to look for him, all of you are coming with. Even you Snotlout." The riders didn't respond as they hopped onto their dragons and took off towards the woods. Everyone calling Hiccup's name.

Down on the ground, Toothless' ear plates shot up as repeats of Hiccup's name where being called. His human's friends. He roared and shot a plasma blast, signaling them his location.

Stormfly was the first to land as her rider hopped off and ran to Toothless, who lifted his wing, to reveal Hiccup curled in a ball, clutching the stuffed animal close to his chest as his eyes were shut. "Hiccup?" Astrid gently asks. The calm laced in her voice.

"Go away." Hiccup's hoarse voice echoed, and it made her heart break. She lifted her crush up and wrapped her arms around his shivering body. His head leaned on her shoulder as the toy remained in the same spot. Her hand fell over his, as she looked at his green eyes, that were red and puffy.

"I am not leaving you. Tell me what is wrong, I won't make fun of you." Astrid says and runs her fingers through his hair. He gulped before speaking.

"R-remember when we went to Br-Breakneck Bog?" Each of the riders responded with a simple yes. "That chest from-from my mother." As mother escaped his lips, he began to spill more tears. Astrid rubbed his back while slowly rocking with him.

"Shh, keep going. It is okay."

"My dad said I could open it. For three years, I have never let go of this dragon. It-it was in the chest. My mother, she … made this for me." The riders gasped as Snotlout felt like he got trampled by a herd of yaks. "When Snotlout said those things, i just broke. When my mother is brought up. I-I can't help it, this is the only thing I have left of her." Snotlout fell down to Hiccup's level and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Hiccup, you never told us what was in that chest. I should have stayed quiet, I-" He was cut of by Hiccup, who pulled out of Astrid's grasp and hugged Snotlout. Snotlout didn't hesitate and held Hiccup back. The two finally pulled apart as Hiccup slumped back against Astrid with a small sniffle.

No one said anything, the cuddled around Hiccup and embraced him. The dragons wrapped their wings around the vikings as Hiccup falls asleep in Astrid's arms, too tired after crying for awhile. Astrid kissed his forehead as everyone stayed there, falling into a sleepful bliss as the wings were the tents.

The stuffed dragon placed firmly in the middle, laying in Hiccup's arms.

Above the sky, flew a flock of dragons after feeding with a StormCutter leading the way, far from the Edge.

* * *

 **I decided to add Valka in this, flying by. She flew right above the riders but didn't notice but she won't cross paths with them again.**

 **This story got me in my feels while writing this XD I CRIED TWICE PEOPLE! TWICE!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **YES IT IS SHORT TOO!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Ah the second chapter of this book!**

 **I think I deserve a party… anywhoooo I do like the Edge but I will do others, when I get inspired when it shows up to be the shows or movies, how about we get to the story.**

 **I have nothing else to say *turns away dramatically***

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Truth or Dare_

 _Description: A storm was raging outside, so everyone had decided to camp out in the clubhouse. Like always the twins get bored. Now they all are stuck playing the game Truth or Dare, and their can only be one winner._

 _Rate: K_

 _Takes Place: Dragon's Edge_

 _Characters: Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather_

* * *

The sky had turned tar-black, darkening the beautiful day. Everyone had made it to the clubhouse, except for Astrid. She had grabbed some pj's and ran for the door. Astrid quickened her pace as the clouds began to cascade more water as each drop fell faster and harder, creating a terrible storm, the thunder rumbled through the air with a small crack of lightning following behind it. Each drop that fell onto her flawless skin, slipped slowly down her golden locks of hair and her face. Astrid reached the clubhouse in a short matter of seconds and she pulled the door open, seeing her friends sit around the fire and all turned to look at her.

The gang had already got comfortable in their pajamas. Fishlegs was wearing a long blue tunic with shorts falling above his ankles. He wore his normal fuzzy boots. Tuffnut wore the same but instead the shorts were replaced with pants. Ruffnut wore a nightgown that reached her knees as she wore leggings underneath. Snotlout wore a green tunic that was too long for him and draped to his thighs, Hiccup had a red tunic that fit him perfectly and long pants that fell to foot, his normal boot was replaced with a all-fuzzed boot.

She ran inside as she shut the door behind her, not thinking she quickly pulled out her extra clothes and lid them on the floor. Hiccup found himself right next to her, feeling her damp, cold clothes brush against his hand.

"I didn't know it would start raining by the time I got back here." Astrid removed her boots, working to get warm.

"It's fine. Do you want me to hold up a blanket for you." Astrid blushed, not realizing that the whole gang was watching as she was getting fully undressed.

"Y-yes please. Are you going to look?" Astrid mumbles. All Hiccup does is give off his dorky smile and laugh.

"No."

"Thank you." Hiccup ran to a chest on the other side of the room and pulled out a long blanket. It didn't take him long to be back by Astrid's side. He opened his arms wide as the blanket moved with him and covered Astrid's full body. She pulled off her leggings, shirt, and armor and being left in her bindings. She moved her hands to her back, undoing the bandage-like clothing, letting the only thing that covered her chest, fall. She pulled down her under right after, and didn't waste a minute to be back in nice, clean, dry bindings. Astrid pulled some-what baggy leggings up to her waist, letting no leg show. She then pulled her long, sea blue nightgown over her head and pulled it down. "I'm done." Astrid says. Hiccup the gentleman pulled down the blanket and smiled. Astrid grabbed her blanket with a smile before heading around the fire. A log chair was opened next to Hiccup, and she was glad. She got to sit next to her goof. They weren't dating, but in Astrid's dreams, they were.

"I'm bored." Whined Ruffnut.

"Indeed, my dear sister, so am I."

"A game my fair brother."

"A game, a game. Yes. Truth or dare?"

"My favorite."

"YOU ALL ARE PLAYING!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Do we have to?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, the winner won't have to do the patrols and getting food, for the rest of the week."

"Okay fine." The gang mumbles.

"Great! I go first!" Ruffnut says. She turns and glares at Snotlout.

"We all know I can do anything so… DARE!"

"I dare you to lick Hiccup's face."

"That is disgusting he isn't doing that to me." Hiccup groans.

"Fine then both of you are out." Tuffnut says.

"Oh no I am not getting missing out on the chance to not do anything." Snotlout says before running to Hiccup and grabbing his face.

"Snotlout, don-" Too late, Snotlout's tongue slid up the side of Hiccup's face. "AGH!" Snotlout stopped once he hit Hiccup's hair line and headed to his spot. HIccup wipes his face with his hands as his face had disgusted all over it. Astrid laughed beside him, holding her stomach trying to breathe. "Oh you think that's funny now don't ya." Hiccup says with a feisty grin.

"Yes I do." She didn't have time to react when HIccup's slobbered hands rubbed against her face. "HICCUP!" All he did was laugh.

"You're right, it is funny." She growled and wiped her face.

"Astrid." Snotlout starts. "Truth or dare?"

Astrid thought deeply, Snotlout could dare her to kiss him or worse, if she choose truth she might be on the safer side, but she had a feeling she would hear a love question. "Um, truth."

"Why do you love me so much?" There was that feeling, she didn't love Snotlout. She loved Hiccup, that was the problem.

"I don't love you." She didn't add anything anything else, hopefully they didn't make her spill.

"Who do you love?" Ruffnut asks with a shy grin. There it was.

"Someone, but I-I don't know if he feels the same." Everyone looks at her with big eyes.

"OOH TRUTH OR DARE JUST GOT REAL!" Ruffnut yells. Their eyes turn towards her, then back to Astrid.

"Spill." Tuffnut says dramatically.

"I'm good."

"Fine, you're out."

"Okay." Astrid shrugs. She moves to the back of the room and sits. Snotlout turns to Fishlegs and asks the question. Every sound was a blur when Astrid looked at her hands which were folded in her lap. She glanced at Hiccup's form and blushed slightly. Fishlegs shifted over to Astrid and joined her. "You're out too."

"Yep." Hiccup looked back at Astrid and she smiled at him. He stands up and moves to sit by her.

"Wait Hiccup, what are you doing?" Snotlout asked confused.

"I don't want to play anymore."

"Okay, the twins and me are left." Hiccup got comfortable against Astrid and smiled.

"You going to tell me who you like." He mumbles.

"You are so curious." Astrid laughs. They didn't know why they were whispering but they did it anyways.

"Yep, and I am proud." Hiccup smiles once again.

"Hmmm, okay. I will give you hints."

"Okay. I'm a genius you can't fool me." Hiccup jokes, a smile still playing at his lips.

"He is tall, has a handsome face and mistakable crazy hair." She decided to stump him. "All the girls want him, but I want him because I love how goofy and how he makes mistakes and doesn't care."

"Gustav?" Astrid hits his stomach with a smile. "Is it? You actually fooled me."

"Nice hair Hiccup, it's messy as always."

"Why thank you…oooh." Hiccup realizes. "You love me?"

"I do. Congratulations genius, you figured out my puzzle." Hiccup didn't say a word, instead his lips locked with her's and she fell into his touch. Snotlout won truth or dare so he ran around the clubhouse, but Hiccup and Astrid didn't care. Their lips created sparks and they weren't going to stop now.

After a few minutes of kissing, Hiccup pulled away and bit his lip.

"You have to be my boyfriend now."

"I'm fine with that." Hiccup says as his fingers intertwined with her's as she snuggled close to Hiccup as they moved to lay on the floor. Fishlegs looked at them and smiled. Everyone laid on the ground as Fishlegs got up and handed everyone blankets. Once Hiccup and Astrid got covered in the cloth, Hiccup pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. Astrid moved her head to look at her boyfriend. 'He is mine.' Astrid thought before cuddling close to his body before drifting off.

He was now her's and she wouldn't change that for the world.

This was all possible because of

 _Truth or Dare_

* * *

 **What do you think people?**

 **I am working on more but I am also losing ideas sooooooo**

 **Yeah anyways hope you like it!**

 **ENJOY!**


	3. Are You Drunk?

**Back once again!**

 **I am here to say, I may not make the best stories but I do it anyways because I have no life.**

 **One review said I made the two chapters just focusing on Hiccstrid and confessing and not enough friends throughout the gang.**

 **Thank you for the review Crystallion12 for that note because maybe i can make this a good one-shot book!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAY!**

 **I really couldn't think of any other way that could show fun and friendship. I was stuck.**

 **Buuuuutttttttt….**

 **I thought,** _ **heyy! What if the gang members celebrated Hiccup becoming chief…and they all get drunk, why not!**_ **So I did. Now hopefully I read Crystallion12's and all my readers' mind correctly.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Are You Drunk?_

 _Description: A week after Hiccup became the new chief of Berk, he felt that everyone was working hard on repairing Berk, so he threw a party. Things get out of hand when some of the riders have a little bit too much._

 _Rate: K_

 _Takes Place: Berk (After the events of HTTYD 2)_

 _Characters: The gang, Valka, and Berkians_

* * *

"Ah, chief Hiccup. Best idea ever." A man said as he patted the new leader of Berk, on the back.

"Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it." Hiccup smiled as he sauntered over to the table in the corner of the Great Hall were all his friends seated, enjoying a cup of ale. Not Astrid. Hiccup scooted next to Astrid as she smiled, grabbing his hand under the table.

"My chief friend, how've ya been." Tuffnut says, a small hiccup escaped his lips. "Oh my Thor I just said your name in a sound… wait that doesn't make sense. WHAT DO I DO!?"

"You can stop drinking." Fishlegs says. Ruffnut sat at the edge of the table with Tuffnut in the middle and Fishlegs on the other side. "Every time you move your arms, you smack me in the face."

"You chose to sit next to us mister." Ruffnut spat, her tankard fell onto its side, spilling any fresh ale onto the table. "Aw, what a waste."

"You are beautiful when you are drunk." Snotlout said, sitting directly across from her.

"Thank you Eret!" Snotlout grumbles as the man Ruffnut called, walked over with a smile.

"I heard my name."

"Where were you standing?" Hiccup asks confused.

"I was talking to your mother about Berk. If I want to stay, I have to know."

"Oh well, the twins are drunk. So she called Snotlout, you."

"Flattered." Eret said before moving to Snotlout. "Are you drinking?"

"I had three cups, if I have four… whatever give me another." Snotlout says as Eret turned and pulled a cup from someone's hands and placed it in front of Snotlout. The said viking gulped down the contents in the cup before slamming the empty mug onto the table. "Ah, feels good."

"Hey Hiccup." Tuffnut says as he sways.

"Yes Tuff?"

"You should eat some, I mean t-try. TRYYYYYYY IIIIIIIIITTTT! Right you beautiful finger." Tuffnut holds up his pointer finger to his face and stares directly at it. "Hic-Hiccup needs this experience. Right Chew Kok?"

"Chew Kok?" Fishlegs mumbles.

"I was going to ask how much he had, but I am afraid to know the answer." Hiccup says with a small frown.

"OH CHEW KOK KNOWS!"

"Yeah."

"He had 25." Astrid says as Hiccup chokes on his own air.

"How is he holding all that in?!"

"It's Tuffnut. He eats moldy bread."

"Yeah I guess."

"You should have some Hiccup." Snotlout pushes a glass towards Hiccup and smiled.

"Fine, one sip." Hiccup lifts the cup to his lips and sighs before the liquid fell through the crack of his lips and traveled down his throat.

…

Hiccup stood on top of the table with his shirt halfway off his body as he slightly leans towards the left. A huge smile was carved on his lips before gulping down another cup and tossing it to a small pile on the floor.

"BERK! THE ONLY ISLAND THAT TASTE LIKE POTATOES, WHICH ARE RARE! WE ARE POTATOES!" Hiccup yells as other wasted people crowd the table, throwing their glasses in the air with sounds of cheers dancing around the room. "MY FELLOW COMRADES! TUFFNUT AND SNOTLOUT!" The two join on the table proudly, waving at the crowd who once cheered again.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut sat towards the back. Not taking an eye off their chief. Fishlegs and Astrid refused to drink and handed their three cups full of ale to Ruffnut who just finished if her 10th cup.

"I WANT TO RISE HICCUP!" Ruffnut yells as she stands up, slightly hunched over as her finger jabbed itself into the air.

"AH! IT IS MY LADY FRIEND, COME, COME. NO TIME TO LOSE!" Ruffnut steps onto the bench and smiled.

"Now, my listeners." Ruffnut started as no one noticed Astrid and Fishlegs, joining the crowd. "Tonight we hear a speech. It is not just any speech, it is a speech of people who need to be yaks!" Ruffnut steps to the side to show her brother.

"Yay, I do the speech. Okay here it is." Tuffnut gulps down any extra liquids that formed in his mouth before letting a large burp out. The Great Hall felt like it shook with the gas until every movement stops and so does Tuffnut.

A wave of applause once again filled the room. Hiccup stepped up once more and had a blank expression.

"I say we all take a nap, because I am chief and also I am very tired." Hiccup tumbles off the table as his eyes fell shut before he was sleeping soundly. Valka from the back of the room, smiled at her son. He was a goofball. She decided to walk in the shadows and towards the doors. She gave one more glance at the people who fell asleep and smiled and she walked home. Soon everyone fell to sleep, leaving Astrid and Fishlegs standing in the middle.

"So." Astrid rocks herself.

"Wanna join?" Fishlegs says, gesturing to the bodies of Berk in their sleeping form.

"Sounds like a good idea." Astrid says as she moves towards Hiccup, as Fishlegs moved next to Ruffnut. He chuckled to himself. Snotlout was on the other side.

* * *

 **Did I do it?**

 ***Reads over story***

… **...**

 **AHHHHHH! I ADDED SOME ROMANCE. -_-**

 **Friend chapter author**

 **FRIEND CHAPTER!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Whatever. Hiccstrid was officially dating, not my fault I just needed after HTTYD 2 because of the stress on H and everything.**

 **Valka showed in the story once *facepalms* probably because I forgot her.**

 **I am so mean.**

 **Bai, bai!**


	4. Notice

**I will not be writing for a few days because I am having anxiety attacks and they are making me sick so I will be offline for a bit. Requests will come soon.**

 **~Tuffnut and Chicken**


	5. Fate Is A Funny Thing

_Chapter 4: Fate Is A Funny Thing_

 _Description: Hiccup and Toothless didn't just meet in the cove when the viking boy was 15. They met a long time ago. Maybe that's another reason why Toothless didn't kill Hiccup._

 _Rate: K_

 _Takes Place: Berk_

 _Characters: Hiccup, Toothless, Stoick_

 _Requested By: Guest/ Flopy_

* * *

"Ugh, another raid. When will they ever give up?" Stoick mumbles. His feet grazed the wooden floor in his house as he paced, holding a block of ice against his head. He talked to no one in particular, just to himself.

He was too busy wearing down the wood beneath his feet to notice his six year old son peeping his eyes over the edge of the top floor, listening to his father whine. The little boy stood up and moved to his tiny crib like bed.

Hiccup wore a long green tunic that dangled over his hands and the bottom covered his body until it hit where his kneecaps were. His pants dragged under the ground and covered his bare feet. His big green eyes were the cutest things with his auburn hair that rested over his forehead.

The young Hiccup looked at the giant window above his bed and crawled on top of his bed and stood up. His little hands gripped on the window seal and he lifted up his head to get a glimpse outside. Nothing but trees. That was until a shadow crawled over the bark before disappearing into the blackness. He hopped back off his bed and sat on the top step. Stoick was finally laying down with his eyes closed so Hiccup took it as an invite. He pushed himself down the stairs, making sure his tush always stayed on the wood. He was really short so getting down the stairs was a chore otherwise his father would help him, but now he had to do it by himself.

The flesh of cuteness finally hit the bottom stair and stood up before running to the door. His hand grasped the handle and quietly pulled it open. He had a bit of trouble reaching the handle to close the door but he did it and ran off into the woods.

…

Darkness and trees. Hiccup looked around in the woods, feeling tiny to the huge trees. It was a good, long 15 minutes until Hiccup stopped walking. He couldn't see anything, not even the slightest light of Berk's torches.

This was a bad idea.

A sudden move of a bush startled the boy and he turned into the direction of the noise. His lip pouted as his eyes grew bigger. The bush kept shaking as leafs fell onto the dirt ground. A growl rumbled behind the bush as piercing red eyes burned through the holes in the bush. Hiccup slowly backed up, holding in any tears that dared to be spilled.

The bush split into two when a wolf jumped through and growled viciously with his teeth bared. The runt viking backed up until his back connected to a tree.

Well time to use the power of being a kid.

The tears finally spilled as he cried out into the forest. His eyes puffy and red as he bawled. He was scared, every kid would be. But what happened would rarely ever happen to anyone.

A Night Fury must of heard the cries of the boy because the giant black dragon jumped in front of the boy and returned a more terrifying growl to the wolf and roared. He shot at the feet of the furry beast, sending it on a run. The dragon turned to the viking he just protected and stared at the weird creature.

"P-pwease don't hurt me. I want to go home to my daddy." Hiccup cried. The dragon decided to do one thing a dragon would never do. No other dragon would hear about this. 'Toothless' grabbed the skinny human with his paw and pulled the boy close and created a dome around the kid.

Hiccup suddenly relaxed but clinged to the dragon's front paw. Toothless stood up straight and began to walk to the village with the boy. It didn't take long to get back and Hiccup was happy about that. The dragon stuck his claws into the side of the house and climbed up towards the window. He stuck his paw into the room as Hiccup climbed off and into the covers. He laid down and smiled up at the dragon. Toothless took the risk and quietly moved in. He grabbed the edge of the blanket with his gums and pulled it to Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup smiled once more and moved his hand to the scaley head. Toothless nudged the tiny hand, and Hiccup lowered it as he closed his eyes.

Toothless made sure the kid was asleep before he jumped onto the roof and closed the window with his tail.

He was gone in a flash.

* * *

 **WOW.**

 **I FEEL LIKE THIS DIDN'T HAVE MUCH BONDING SO I AM SORRY BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. (also short) AGAIN SORRRY!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **OH SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON…. Sadly SO I WILL FOCUS MORE ON MY SCHOOL WORK. SORRY BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE**

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	6. Astrid and Her Chief

Berk. The sun was shinning as the cool, calm waves crashed on the soft sand of the island. Men and woman filled the Plaza, buying or selling anything a Viking needed.

It's been one year already since Toothless became the alpha and Hiccup became the chief of Berk and Valka's return.

For Astrid, it had been four months of holding a crying Hiccup in her arms.

Hiccup has been a wonderful chief. Everywhere he walked, his people cheered, greeted, and even hugged their new beloved chief.

Hiccup enjoyed the attention, sometimes. He was glad his fears weren't true and that everyone listened to him. Followed his plans and threw parties when they were in victory.

They had just cleaned Berk up, the ice was thrown in the water and the giant tusk was kept as a trophy. Stoick's statue that stood near the Great Hall with roses laying by the stone feet. Usually viking or dragon would spot Hiccup on his knees praying to his father in Valhalla. Hiccup kept his dad updated on everything.

He told his father that he was doing good at this chief thing but wanted some help. He also brought up how he was planning to make Astrid his wife and wanted to become a father.

Sometime Hiccup swore he could hear his father's voice, talking back to him in the wind and it never went away. That voice was always there and Hiccup wanted it to stay.

A soft hand rested on Hiccup's strong shoulder. Hiccup didn't need to know who it was because his mother's touch was always soothing.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Hiccup." That is all she said before she joined next to Hiccup's side and put her hands together. Valka wasn't crazy either. She heard the voice of her widowed husband and copied Hiccup. "What did you tell your father this time?"

"How today is going and I want help on how being a father and a husband feels when it happens."

"I bet you father's answer was a good one."

"The first thing he yelled was grandbabies." Hiccup and Valka share a laugh before they stood up.

"Go find your girlfriend, son."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight mom."

"Love you Hiccup."

The two parted their ways as Hiccup pushed through the busy streets, trying to reach the forge. Thank Thor! There was Astrid leaning against the window waiting for her axe. Hiccup snuck up behind her as she was focused on nothing. His arms wrap around her waist, making her jump.

"Hiccup, you scared me!"

"Can I join you m'lady?"

"Of course."

Hiccup climbs on the window and sits next to his partner. Their hips touched as Astrid grabs her boyfriend's hand and keeps their locked hands in Hiccup's lap.

"Did you train to hard again?" He said with a smirk.

"No. Don't mess with me Haddock because soon I will have a sharp axe."

"Aww." Hiccup pulls her onto his lap as she moved her head where it rests on his shoulder and her forehead fit in the crook of his neck. Their arms folded around each other as their hands still were tangled.

"Can you meet me at the cove later tonight?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah. I'm not in trouble right?!"

"No goof ball, why would you think that."

"Because I am always in trouble and the cove is where no one can hear me scream." Astrid laughed and pressed her lips against his.

"You are so adorable. I will see you tonight and don't be scared." Astrid says as she hops out of her boyfriend's arms and retrieves her axe that was just finished. Gobber smiled before leaving the forge.

Astrid felt the cold wind hit her skin and felt extremely uncomfortable when she wasn't in his arms. She looked at his face. It was full of confusion and a hint of saddness. He still wasn't over his father's death which tore at her heart. She quickly ran over to Hiccup and curled into his touch. Her head rested against his chest as she took in his wonderful forest scent.

"I love you dragon boy." Astrid said before leaving his arms and walked out of the forge.

They both have a surprise coming.

A Night Fury jumped around the pond as he tried to catch fish, yet not catching any. Instead he just played with them.

The rider was laughing at his best friend who growled when he had a fish in his paws but it slipped up, smacking the dragon in the face with it's fin before it fell back into the safety of the water.

The two didn't notice Astrid watching from above with a smile playing at her lips.

She finally showed herself and Hiccup was the first to notice her presence.

"Astrid!" Hiccup says joyfully as her arms wrap around him and her lips danced with his. Finally the pulled away after their lungs burned for air.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hiccup says before he remembers something important. "Hey I have something to tell you."

"Same."

The two take a deep breath before they suddenly blurt out the same thing.

"Will you marry me?" They look at each other with confused looks. "Ah... what. Stop it. Seriously." The two riders were as nervous as can be but Hiccup felt that courage build.

"Will you marry me?" Hiccup asks.

"I was going to ask you the same." Astrid grins. "Wait why didn't you get down on one knee?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Touché Hiccup, touché."

"So are we getting married?"

"I would never say no. I love you." Astrid pulls her boyfriend to a bend as she towered over him and pressed her lips against his once more and they spent the rest of the night enjoying the lake and stars.

They could of sworn they heard a 'way to go son' whisper through the air.

* * *

 **Hey look who returned! If you find that exited than PARTY!**

 **If not then eh. Be a hater XD**

 **Well if that sucked I am sorry, I am trying to keep up with my account so there might be lags also ummmm what was I gonna say?**

 **I just sneezed**

 **OH YEAH! Um I want to know if I should do episodes I want your feed back for it because when I think of it I think YES I WANT TO but then I think I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH MY OWN BOOKS! So help pwease! THANKS BYE!**


	7. That One Memory

**Sorry guys I haven't updated, things are going on but enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: That One Memory_

 _Description: Valka was cleaning the house but found one shocking treasurer, Hiccup's toy._

 _Rate: K_

 _Takes Place: Berk, HTTYD 2_

 _Characters: Valka, Hiccup (Astrid)_

* * *

A whistle creating a sweet melody danced in the air of the Haddock Household. A woman who looked like she was in her 40's was holding a broom, the bristles brushing against the wood of the house, the broom traveled under the table around the furniture and to the stairs that led to Hiccup's room.

She looked at the clean stairs after the last one was swept, she stood in front of the close door that blocked her from her son's room. He was out chiefing and Valka had said she was going to clean.

Hiccup had given his mother a look of confusion before he got up and kissed his loving mother's cheek before responding:

"Enjoy my room you might hate me after." He joked.

Valka laughed at her son and his goofiness and told that she will never get mad at her son. Hiccup left the house with a smile and a 'I love you' and wasn't returning till nightfall where his wife Astrid would be sitting with food from the Great Hall because they all had food poisoning after Valka and Astrid had tried to cook.

Valka gripped the handle and pushed open the door, it wasn't as bad, but seeing that two people slept in here, it was okay.

Sheets were either crumpled at the side of the bed or on the floor. Clothes had been scattered over the floor and hiding the desks and chests Hiccup had owned. Toothless' rock has been the cleanest out of everything, maybe because if someone put something on his rock, he'd blast it.

Astrid was expecting and she was now 6 months so teared woman clothes were scattered everywhere. Of course she would be moody and Valka knew how to handle it, but Valka kept quiet when she found the clothes.

Hiccup had found a beautiful, sweet girl. The only problem Valka saw with her was the anger, not to be mean or anything, that is her ways of life and she never used them on Valka but to Snotlout and the Twins, sometimes Valka had gotten the chills just hearing about it.

Valka moved gracefully around the house, the broom sweeping any dust or garbage into a small pile. The widowed wife set the broom against the bed and picked up every clothing that was dirty and moved it into a small woven basket that she had brought into Hiccup's room for dirty laundry.

That didn't work.

Once all the clothes were picked up, Valka had swept any extra dirt from the floor before dropping the broom and moving to his bed.

The blankets and pillows had fallen onto the floor to see the comfy bare bed. She grabbed the corners of the blankets and laid the three layers onto the bed nice and neatly. Then she took the pillows and placed it over the blankets to make it look nice and inviting.

Something had caught her eye.

A small stuffed animal that laid in the small drop of the bed, right above the couple's' heads when they slept.

Valka's hands began to shake as she grabbed the stuffed animal she recognized. The one she made for her babe that she remembers it being tossed into the waters of Berk. How did Hiccup get it back?

She moved down the stairs with the toy bouncing in her hand in reaction when she had walked down the stairs and to the chief chair.

A small hot tear rolled down her cheek. She was happy but also sad. Happy that it was back and Hiccup had kept it to remember her, but sad that she missed whatever they did when the toy was found. Stoick wasn't here anymore so she couldn't get answers.

Hiccup had barged in the house worried and told his mother he needed her help. Valka was distracted by her little project.

"Mom, these dragons are out of- mom? Are you okay?" Hiccup looked at his mother who was staring deeply at the toy. The toy! "Mom?"

"Hiccup." She mumbled as she stood straight up and walked to her son. "Where-where did you get this?"

"Breakneck Bog." He said sadly. He noticed her glassy eyes and all Hiccup wants to do it comfort her.

"Tell me everything." She said finally loud enough as she moved to a chair, she told her son to sit in the chief chair even though he really didn't like sitting there.

"Dad, Gobber, and I were flying. Dad said we had to find Johann and I had no idea why. He wouldn't tell me. That was when I snuck away with my friends and got Johann. He had a chest on his boat that disappeared in the fog. Once I had it, the Smokebreaths had it. I did everything I could to get it back no matter what. I never opened it, it may have been for me but I wanted to do it with dad. Once he told me I could, I cried that night clutching the one thing I had of you. I love you mom and I am sorry I threw it in the water. It's still very precious to me even though the one I missed is with me today."

Valka had released her tears, a waterfall streaming down her face. She pulled her dear son on her lap and kept him in his embrace.

"Oh Hiccup thank you so much." She kissed her son on the cheek and they shared a hug that they just couldn't leave. "Don't apologize sweetheart about throwing it."

"But I broke you."

"Your father over exaggerated so many times. It broke my heart but you sacred, I cared more about you then a stupid toy."

"Thanks mom." Hiccup hugged her once more before she released her little boy and they stood up.

"Now what about those dragons, shall we do it together." Valka laughed.

"I want that." Hiccup smiled as his mom set the toy on the table before they walked out together.

It was that one memory.


End file.
